


龙龄/痴

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *电车





	龙龄/痴

晚高峰。

张九龄拖着疲惫的身体，一边腹诽临时增加工作量的领导，一边跟随人群挤上了晚间电车。不抱有座位的希望，拨开人海随便找了个角落，这半个钟头的车程又得站着度过。

身边环境嘈杂，人流涌动进出频繁。

张九龄有些头疼。

他从侧边衣袋掏出手机消磨时光，手指伸出宽大卫衣袖，漫无目的地在屏幕上滑动戳弄。应着到站声，又一波乘客涌入。张九龄从手机屏里抬起眸来，瞥见一片蓝白校服，不屑努努嘴，一帮毛头小子。

人流拥挤耸动，混乱中被挤到了墙边。他感到有只手撑在了自己眼前。

骨节分明。匮乏的词汇量让他脑子里只剩下四个字。

修长指节纤细匀称，长期书写使中指关节有个微微凸起的茧。指甲修剪的平齐，校服肥大的袖子被随性的撸起，腕骨分明，一块价格不菲的劳力士银表映入眼帘。

还是一富二代啊。他忍不住想抬头看看这本尊长什么样。

视线顺着小臂往上。过分白净的脸，只是高中就比自己高了近一个头。像是刚打完球，寸头鬓角濡湿，晶莹汗液顺着锋利下颚线滑下，没入歪斜挂在肩头的校服外套。

张九龄不自觉吞咽了口水。

感受到注视似的，那人也低下头来。目光交汇，浓黑眉毛底下清亮的眼睛微微眯起，眼神当中透着狠戾，吓得张九龄往后撤了一小步，反倒朝他愈发靠近。

“抱歉。人实在太多了。”

少年变声期低哑音色在耳边炸开，这暧昧而糟糕的姿势，几乎整个人都在他怀里。张九龄心虚地看向腕表，耳廓被热气烫的红了个透，嘴里支吾说着没关系。

我操这小孩儿的声音怎么能这么好听啊！

又到站了。乘客非但没有减少，反而越来越多。可能是晚高峰日常吧。他悻悻的想着，往墙边挪了挪，悄咪咪从那高中生怀里溜了出来，掩饰什么似得搓了搓鼻尖，低头胡乱翻动手机自己不知道在浏览什么。

不设防状态被前面急着下车的乘客撞了一下，张九龄踉踉跄跄就要往后倒，冷不丁跌入一个温暖的怀抱，后背紧贴人胸膛，可以清楚感觉到小孩儿成块的腹肌。身上淡淡的薄荷味钻入鼻腔，张九龄觉得自己的鼻子又开始痒了。

炙热视线透过头顶直直投射在手机屏幕上，失神瞬间那人的下巴已经枕在了自己肩膀。不知什么时候，腰上也多了一只手，轻轻搭着却又能牢牢搂着不让人挣脱。这人怀里又安全又暖和，张九龄私心想要多呆一会儿，理智回笼还是象征性地挣了一下。

“你看这个啊？看不出来。”

他低沉又带些些许青涩的嗓音挠地张九龄心里痒痒的，颈间温热气息钻进oversize卫衣领口，目光透过头顶投射在屏幕，要人忍不住缩了缩脖子，跟着瞥了一眼手机。

‘电车の痴汉.avi（小泽玛利亚）20080613’

蛤？我他妈什么时候点开来的？

“啊…嗯，还挺好的。”

张九龄眼神乱飘掩饰由内而外的尴尬，奈何那小孩儿窝在自己颈子嗤嗤嗤笑了出来，热气熏得他颈后耳垂红了一片。

尴尬又暧昧。

王九龙好容易才止住了笑，随即四下巡视确认没有人注意，快速地亲了一口泛红的耳垂。

“如果我说我是痴汉呢。”

耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了个透。小孩儿耍流氓似得腔调在张九龄耳边晃荡，荡进心窝里漾起一片水花。他抬脚想要往墙边逃，却被牢牢锁在怀里动弹不得，紧接着微凉的大手探进卫衣下摆，吓得张九龄倒抽一口凉气，慌忙按着那人手腕不叫动弹。

“你他妈..别过分啊。！”别以为你长得好看我就..

王九龙低声不齿地哼笑了声，舌尖就着耳廓舔了一圈，往耳洞里暗示性的戳刺。他另手环过张九龄的细腰，抓住人攥紧的手，抻开然后十指交握。

张九龄觉得今天糟透了。

被上司辱骂强行布置工作，地铁赶上高峰快被挤成肉饼，遇上个好看的小孩结果是个变态。

更糟糕的是，自己竟然有点喜欢这个变态。

小孩儿手掌大的可以把他的整个握住，耳边濡湿又痒又舒服让张九龄快要崩溃。没有了束缚王九龙就更加肆无忌惮，修长手指径直挑开松紧带直奔主题，攥住那已经有些起势的物件。

张九龄几乎是同时惊喘出声，紧接着瞪大眼睛快速捂住自己的嘴。好在路人都低头看着手机，根本没有人在意角落这两人干的勾当。小孩儿还在自己耳后说着些浪荡的荤话，指尖也毫不怠慢的转圈勾勒器物形状，时不时挑逗揉捏底端囊带。张九龄早已经没了力气倒在人怀里软成一滩，舒坦的直呜咽，嘴上便宜一分不少，往外蹦着京片子。

“…操你大爷，下车…就把你杀了，啊……”

王九龙觉得那人面色潮红明明很满意却又不肯承认的样子实在可爱，他张开嘴以犬齿厮磨薄薄的耳骨。随着速度愈发加快，张九龄十指紧扣的手用力握到指尖发白，骂娘的声音也渐渐拔高，尾音娇滴滴打着颤。

“哼嗯…你他妈、是不是特地练过…嗯！”

技巧撩拨柱身，修剪的平齐的指甲抠弄敏感的小洞。应着到站声，张九龄咬着卫衣袖发出一声绵软的呜叹，脑袋一片空白。

脱力的任人放在不知道什么时候空出来的位子上，感到脸上被什么软乎的东西贴了一下随后快速撤开，回过神来只能透过缓慢关上的车门。看到那渐远的蓝白身影，张九龄抽了抽鼻子，高潮的余韵还未散去，裤裆里濡湿一片。心里却像少了什么似得。

第二天傍晚，故意拖延工作刚刚下班的张九龄，扯了扯衣角跟着人流挤上了晚间电车。


End file.
